Blue Eyes Lie
by Lifeless Eyes
Summary: I could hear my heart shatter for the second time in my life. Guilty blues looked back at me, while mine eyes stared with shock. One word, that’s all it took, “Why?” I wasn’t even deemed an explanation just a meaningless, “I’m sorry.” SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so Naruto is usually the one that always ends up hurt in the relationship with Sasuke. So I wanted to switch the roles, but still maintain their personalities. So I hope you like. This is a Sasu/Naru I'm not sure if they end up together or not, but yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Naruto Characters. Damn.

Summary: I could hear my heart shatter for the second time in my life. Guilty blues looked back at me, while mine eyes stared with shock. One word, that's all it took, "Why?" I wasn't even deemed an explanation just a meaningless, "I'm sorry."

Blue Eyes Lie

Chapter 1

Who knew? Who knew that eyes that reflected the skies and the ocean could lie so well? Who knew that a smile so beautiful, could be filled with malice in a way you wish you never met. Who? Surely not me. The prodigy, the genius the last of the Uchiha clan. Nope, even with my sharigian he had slipped past all defenses. Even though I know I should hate him, I can't. In truth he had every right. I had hurt him once too, so long ago. When we were barely entering our adolescent years. I had drove my had right through his chest. Why wouldn't he want to see me broken, betrayed, shattered? You see through all my caution, through all the barriers, I had let him slip by. He had been alone, he knew what it felt like to be hurt, to be betrayed, to feel completely outcasted. I never thought once, that he could hurt me the way he did. I never thought I could feel like I do now again.

We were in love, or so I had thought. When he had brought me back to Kohana he spent nearly everyday with me. Never treating me different, never looking disgusted, never ignoring me. He stayed his over confident, kind, and dobe self. So that night when we suddenly kissed in the middle of the Kohana festival, how was I to know that everything would go wrong? For two years, my life had been the most perfection I could ever hope to achieve. Everyday was like blue skies and a shining sun, even on the days it rained. It's raining now, but there's no sunlight, no blue skies, no happy smiles to light up my dark world.

It's funny, I hated the rain, but he somehow made me love it. I can feel what's left of my heart clench. There was day when we had just finished a mission together, and were on our way back home to the apartment we had bought together. The skies had looked so beautiful that, it's wonder how they just turned dark and grey within a couple of minutes. He was walking in front of me, his hands behind his head, and I stood a little behind him, smiling softly. I had turned my gaze up to the sky for an instant, when I nearly knocked him over. He was standing there, not moving not speaking.

"Dobe?" I asked softly, concerned as to why he had all of a sudden just stopped walking. He didn't answer, so I tried a more specific approach.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto's hands dropped to his side and he turned to face me, a small smile lighting his lips. Then as quietly as the wind can whisper he said, "I felt a drop of rain teme."

I didn't exactly understand why he would be so awed by a drop of rain. Honestly I didn't. Yet, when I felt it begin to fall, I wondered how I didn't. We stood in the rain, just letting it soak in, past our clothes, past our skin. His blues stared into mine with no hint at all to what he was thinking. I found though, I couldn't look away, I was entranced, in the swirls of blue oceans. His sun-colored hair, began cling to his sun-kissed face, his smile never disappearing.

Gently almost afraid I would run, he put both his hands on my face to cup my cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs on my pale skin. In my heart almost stopped.

It was in that instant that he wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel his body shiver from the rain, but I couldn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tight. Thinking, 'This is right, this is real!' We both sunk to the ground, and just sat there, not caring that we were cold, or going to most likely get sick. We didn't move till the rain stopped. His face was still buried in my shoulder, and softly he whispered, "I love you Sasuke," the words rang like the most beautiful melody. So how was I to know that it was a lie?

Months passed, it was days of waking up with him in my arms, of learning to live again. For a while I thought I had gotten my life back. Yet, fate cries with misfortune for me. From the day I was born, I was cursed to forever be alone. Itachi made sure of that.

I subtly begin to notice that Naruto was changing. I was seeing less of his genuine smiles, and more of his fake ones. Every time I questioned he would snap at me that I was being paranoid. We argued more often then we did laugh. My world was falling and I couldn't understand why. Naruto was suddenly always on missions, and we talked less and less. My morning had begun to feel empty, even when he was in my arms. Even when I fell into a deep sleep, I sometimes thought I felt the warmth of his body leave and sound of his breathing vanish. I didn't open my eyes though. I didn't want to know if he was there or not. So I forced myself to just lay still and not wake.

There were days that I felt we got along fine, and then days that I felt like he was thinking of someone else. He got this far away look in his eyes, like being with me wasn't what he wanted. It scared me to death, and nearly gave me breakdown. It's funny how I thought for a moment that life was going to get better, funny how fate loves to toy with me.

It was the day before it happened. Everything, and I mean everything seemed like it had gone back to normal, but I didn't miss his tense shoulders, his strained laughs, nor his fake smiles. I was blinded from that, because Wednesday was our anniversary of two years. Two years of a life I never thought I would have. I had gotten done writing a report for the mission I been on. It had been a long-term mission; two months, and I just got back on a Tuesday. Just as I had knocked on the door it had swung open and I had fallen over with the love of my life. His smile was huge almost reaching his eyes. His blue eyes twinkled with something that I hadn't seen in the last four months of our relationship, yet as soon as I had seen it, it had disappeared. His eyes dimmed, as if I hadn't been what he had been expecting. That hurt.

"You're back…" he said almost disappointedly? Shaking it off I smiled, "Yeah, I told you I'd be back today!" When I leaned up to kiss his lips, he turned and my lips touched his cheek. Taking in a breath, I watched as he slowly got off of me. That was different.

"Something wrong?" I asked, I already knew the answer so I don't know why I bothered. Perhaps, because I thought something would change? "Huh no… sorry just got a cold- sore," he said with a nervous laugh. Liar. Forcing on a smile I nodded and walked into our apartment. It felt so empty, so cold. It didn't hold the warmth it once did, nor the joy that once overflowed.

Throwing my stuff in the corner I walked into our bedroom, throwing my clothes on the floor, I walked towards the bathroom. The tile stone was cold against my feet, but I welcomed it. It was a hell of a lot warmer than cold feeling that swept over me. Turning on the water I let it head to almost a boil, letting it run down my body in rivulets. Closing my eyes I rested my forehead against the shower wall. When I opened them, I felt the like I was suffocating. There on shower wall was a piece of hair. Not blonde hair I might add, not my hair but a dark crimson red. Swallowing I tried to calm myself, I could feel the rage boiling and the questions overloading in my head.

Naruto wouldn't, it was just a piece of red thread or something, Naruto couldn't, could he? Possible explanations filtered through my mind, trying to convince myself I was overreacting. Yet, deep down, I should of known I wasn't. It hurts when someone lies to you, it hurts worse when you lie to yourself. Immediately I shut off the water exited, dried off, and put a pair of clean boxers on. When I walked into the bedroom, Naruto laid sprawled out, his blonde hair spilled across the pillows, his entire body limp. It was his face that eased my assumptions. It was so innocent, so beautiful, so kind looking. No one who looked like that could hurt someone intentionally could they?

Sighing I put myself in the bed, something felt off, but I pushed it aside and pulled Naruto towards me. He turned into me immediately, he always did love to cuddle. Smiling softly I raked my hands through his hair, listening to the sound of his breathing, and soft beating of his heart until I was almost asleep. Faintly I heard a name whispered, the only problem was… I don't think it was mine.

Morning came too soon, and I woke up next to an empty bedside. I turned over on my back, noticing the room was dark, that the light from outside was dimmed. Another rainy day… that's ok, I liked rainy days. Sighing I sat up and just stared at the wall across from the bed. Thinking to myself quietly. Suddenly my memory clicked in. Today was Naruto's and mine anniversary. Smiling I pulled the covers off and quickly dressed in a pair of grey sweat pant and a simple black t-shirt. Walking towards the kitchen I noticed Naruto eating a bowl of Ramen. Some things never did change after all. Walking behind him I kissed his cheek, I could of sworn he flinched and quietly said, "Good morning," he just nodded. Walking over to the fridge I looked at the calendar reading the reservation I had made a two months ago. Naruto had said he wanted to go there for our anniversary, so I told him I would make a reservation. He had just smiled that goofy smile kissed me and that was the end of it. I sat across from him, pealing an orange, watching him eat. I guessed he noticed because he looked up at me, "What's up?" he asked, but for some reason I didn't see the concern I had been looking for.

"Nothing, um… I have to go to see Hokage for most of the day, so I guess I'll see you at Jaden Amor tonight. I saw a confused look touch his face. "Jaden Amor? Why there?" He asked. I froze, he forgot? Swallowing the thick lump in my throat is spoke softly, "You asked to go there for our anniversary remember?" Suddenly his eyes got wide and he gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Oh yeah! Haha, sorry I forgot, just been busy ya know. Yeah tonight at eight right?" I just nodded, feeling as sort of sick to my stomach feeling. The kind you get when you know something in going to go wrong.

He stood up, and I asked, "Where you going?" He turned to face me after putting his dishes in the sink. Smiling he said, "I've just got some stuff to pick up that's all, see ya later." He walked almost passed me kissed my cheek barely and then walked out the door. A resounding bang reached my ears. I didn't move, I looked at the orange I had been pealing and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

Deciding to go see what Tsuande wanted I walked out of the apartment and went to Hokage's tower.

I knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, hearing a loud, "Come in!" I entered. I placed my report on her desk and was about to leave when her Tsuande's voice stopped me. "Come back here," she said. Turning I face her with my emotionless mask I usually tend to wear. Her eyes scanned me, obviously noticing that something was troubling me. I didn't move though, just waited quietly until she was done observing.

"How have you been Sasuke?" her voice was quiet, something that never usually happens. Confused, yet warmed that someone could still ask me that I said, "I've been better." She snorted and then nodded. A small smirk made it's way to my lips. I watched as she rose from her chair and walked towards me. Her arms enveloped me like my mother's used to. I wanted to cry, wanted to hold her back and let everything out. I didn't though, because that wouldn't be me. She whispered softly in my ear, "Happiness isn't always where you thought it was." And then like that I was outside her door. My heart pounding in my chest and my ears drowning out the rest of the world. Happiness isn't where I thought was? What did that mean?

I was happy… wasn't I?

"Sasuke!" Shaking away from my thoughts I saw the a young women with pink hair and forest green eyes run at me. Her smile was huge and it caused a smirk of my own. Her arms surround me in an embrace. "You're back! You've been gone to long!" She said. I chuckled, we pulled back. "I know, how have you been Sakura?" She laughed and stuck out her hand. On her wedding finger was a six carrot diamond ring, that glittered proudly in the light. Taking her hand I smiled at her. She giggled.

"Lee asked me to marry him! Can you believe it?" I nodded, I knew they were going to get married. They deserved each other. Wish I could say the same for my relationship. Sakura looked up, her face full of happiness. For and instant I felt a pang of jealousy.

"That's great Sakura," she just laughed, "So Sasuke when are you going to ask Naruto huh? I swallowed. Oh right, I had been planning to ask him tonight, but things had been going to bad that….well you know. "I was planning to propose tonight actually, but…" she cut me off. "Oh my gosh Sasuke good for you! I just know you two will be so happy together! Hey I'm sorry I can't chat I promised I meet Lee for lunch, bye!" Sakura hugged me and immediately was gone.

Sighing I went home, Naruto still wasn't back, so I showered and dressed in a pair of black slacks, and a navy blue dress shirt. When I was satisfied I went to the closed and pulled away the shoe box's that were in the corner and reached for the very back. When my hand finally found the small velvet box I had been looking for, I opened it and there inside as a golden wedding band. Nervously I closed it and put it in my pocket. Looking at the clock I noticed it read 7:30 P.M. Taking in a breath I walked towards the door closed it softly and walked down the stairs to the Jaden Amor. It was a new restaurant with beautiful tapestries and expensive food and wine. The place was almost like a palace. I requested the place on the top of the roof where it overlooked Kohana. Sitting down, I waited.

It's funny how much you can love someone, how much you can do for someone till the point that it kills you.

"Mr. Uchiha it's 9:20, would you like to order, we close at 10 P.M," shaking my head, I merely thanked her and asked for the ticket. After I paid , I walked back to the apartment. How could he forget? How? I had reminded him this morning! I wasn't worried that he was hurt, Naruto could take care of himself. Yet, panic still sunk in my stomach, when I reached the apartment door, I heard a voice in my head whisper, "You won't like what's on the other side."

I forcefully suppressed it and opened the door, the first thing I heard was soft moan, almost incoherent. My heart started pounding, my ears drums focused on nothing else, and I walked closer to the bedroom door, the moans becoming louder, the sound of harsh panting, then voices, not one, but two. I clenched my eyes tightly together and I opened the door to find Naruto in the arms of none other than Garra. They were both sweat slicked and had just finished reaching climax apparently. Everything stood still, time, me, them. Garra's piercing blues eyes seemed to stare at me smugly and Naruto, his eyes were down cast. He seemed like a child caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner.

And in that instant I could hear my heart shatter for the second time in my life. Guilty blues looked back at me, while mine eyes stared with shock. One word, that's all it took, "Why?" I wasn't even deemed an explanation just a meaningless, "I'm sorry."

I couldn't breathe, everything seemed to be getting smaller, turning I walked away from the bedroom. I heard, "Hang on love," love? He was calling Garra love? How long had this been going on, how long had I not known? Suddenly I was outside in the rain, let it pour down me, letting it encase me in her cold embrace.

"Sasuke! Sasuke you're going to get sick!" I could hear Naruto yelling, but I didn't care. I just stood there, suddenly he turned me around, and I faced concerned eyes. Oh now he cares? Now he decides he's worried? We just stood there, staring at eachother.

"How long?" I asked my voice was soft but choked. He turned his gaze away, that long huh? He looked back at me and I could see him trying to form the right words, even though he knew it was absolutely pointless. "Sasuke… I…I didn't know how to tell you, I just… He makes me feel thing, does things that you could never do….I'm sorry I just can't…" I shook my head, a sense of rage over flowing me, I almost felt my eyes bleed red, but I pushed it down. I looked past him to see Garra standing on the step his arms wrapped around himself, like he was some fucking God. Digging in my pocket I held the black velvet box. I shocked Naruto when I took his hand and shoved the box.

"Here you might need it one day… it isn't much use to me now." Letting go I turned and walked away. Letting the rain just beat down on me. I felt absolutely hollow, broken. I don't know how I ended up at Tsuande's but I did. I knocked, and was greeted with her scowling face, which in an instant went to sadness. I didn't have to say anything.

"Sasuke…." I looked up, feeling the tears threatening to come loose.

"You knew… You knew and you couldn't even tell me straight up that he was cheating? When you knew!" I found myself yelling! I watched as tears slipped past her face and she reached out for me, but I flinched and stepped back.

"I want leave from Kohana…. I want it now." I hissed, my heart felt so heavy, my chest hurt, and I just needed to get away. She nodded, no resistance no protest.

"You can leave first thing tomorrow morning." I nodded and walked, walked till the rain stopped, walked till I couldn't anymore, walked till I reached the old Uchiha Compound. I reentered my old home, walked into my old bedroom and fell the mattress an cried. Cried till there was nothing left, cried till I felt my heart had left with my tears. I cried till I fell asleep.

OK stay tuned for the next chapter! What will Sasuke do before he leaves Kohana?

Preview of The next Chapter!

"What do you want Uchiha?" He asked, I was so tempted to just punch his face in. I was about to reply when Naruto cut in, "Garra don't."

"I just want my stuff and I'm gone, you can keep the apartment I don't give a shit, I just want my stuff." I said through clenched teeth, Garra stepped aside, and I stepped in to the once familiar place I called home. Now though, now it reeked of Garra and I felt like I would throw up. So I walked towards the bedroom, going for the closet, I glanced at the bed for second and decided that wasn't such a good idea.

Reaching for all my clothes and my bag, I stuffed everything in. Anything Naruto had used I left. I didn't want his smell on any of my clothing, I didn't want anything he had to do with. Any of the shirts he picked out I left. When I reached the dresser I pulled out my watch, and stared at the sterling sliver necklace Naruto had bought me for my Birthday. Picking it up, I winced and was about to set it back down when, "You can keep it, it's yours." Shaking my head I walked over to him placed it in his hand said softly, "No… nothing you ever gave me was mine to keep," I walked towards the front door, Garra standing in the kitchen. He watched me, but I ignored him.

"Sasuke, where are you going go?" Naruto asked his voice quiet, guilty. Good he should be. For the first time, I felt a bit better, the words I was dying to say came out.

"I'm leaving Kohana for good, I already have permission so, I'm going somewhere, where Kohana isn't known, and especially where you aren't." I hear him gasp and I looked back to see a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"It doesn't have end like this Sasuke," I smirked bitterly.

"You made it like this Naruto."

Wow such a long ass Preview! Lol please review!


	2. Moving on, Stepping Back

A/N I would really appreciate reviews to tell me how I'm doing on this. I just found inspiration to write today.

Blue Eyes Lie

Chapter 2

Morning, I hate fucking morning. It is a constant reminder of what I don't have anymore, of what was never mine to begin with. I clench my eyes tight and hug the pillow to my body hoping that if I just wish hard enough, everything will have been one huge nightmare. When the world fails to comply with me, I'm forced to get up and face life from here on out. Opening my eyes grudgingly I look about my old room. The one I haven't even lived in since I was at least sixteen. I'm not sixteen anymore though, I wish I was. No I'm now nineteen and currently hating my so called life.

God shows mercy though, because quite soon I'm going to leave here and never look back. First though, I have to go get my things from my….I'm sorry no their house. The thought is like a sizzling fire ready to ignite, but I push it down. Rising slowly I walk to the bathroom, and for some stupid reason look in the mirror. My reflection looks like I cried myself to sleep. Oh wait… I did. My pale skin gives evidence of tear stains that only further influence me to get away. My clothes are wrinkled because I slept in them and my normally groomed hair looks disheveled. I notice that everything around me feels constricting and suffocating. I hate not being able to breathe. I shake my head and turn on the sink, running my fingers through the water before it decides to turn warm. I cup my hands together, watching as the water spills over the sides of my hands. For a few minutes I just stand there watching. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the water and close my eyes and splash the water against my face. It's a refreshing feeling having the water to shake my thoughts. Its warmth chills the rest of my body because up until this point it was used to the cold room.

When I raise my face and open my eyes, I watch as the droplets of water drip down my face, some replaying what I guess my tears looked like last night. Grabbing the nearby towel I dry my face, and just breathe in the scent that is all my own. It's funny you know, when someone cheats on you, you should be angry, livid, pissed beyond all recognition. Yet all I actually felt was this overbearing guilt. Scowling I walk to the duffel bag I usually keep here. I quickly change clothes and decide that it's time to get it over with. Just the thought nearly sets me off edge, and I suddenly feel that nauseating feeling again that I go when I walked in on Garra and…him.

It's stupid I think as I feel my brows come together in frustration. I walk down the streets that once seemed far more welcoming at one time. Or maybe that was a lie too. Maybe everything I've ever had was a lie and I was just the joke of it all. I now remember why I hate Konoha so much. No one really cares here it's just like some big joke to everyone. Everyone hurts everyone.

Shaking my head softly I think of Naruto, I thought he was different. I was so sure that he was the one thing in the world that would always be truth. He saved so many people, me included how could he? Then again I suppose he could ask me the same question. I keep wondering what I did wrong. I must have done something, because I usually screw everything up anyways.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I stop and turn around sighing. I'm really in no mood to talk to anyone. Turning I see Shikamaru. He's style never changed. His brown hair still stands up in the back of his pony tail and his eyes are still alarmingly small. He didn't grow up bad though, he's got a nice build. Not my type but hey.

"Hn," I say it's my answer for everything. It's the one answer no one can really get mad at. Well most of everyone. He takes one look at me and I guess he knows what's going on, but he doesn't ask. He isn't a genius for nothing.

"Hokage- Sama wanted me to give this to you," his voice is soft as he hands over the scroll. Opening it, I find my request for leave from Konoha granted. There is also a little note on the inside. From Tsunade herself.

_Sasuke,_

_It was never my intention to hurt you, or to keep it from you. I myself had only my assumptions, so I could only warn you. I didn't want to accuse Naruto of something. I had thought for the best, I suppose even the Hokage makes mistakes. You must promise me something though in return for this permission to leave. You must come back at least once, you must write at least once a month so that I know you are doing fine. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but one day that gaki might just realize what an idiot he was. Find happiness wherever you go, find peace, find what you're looking for. _

_Sincerely Tsunade._

I smile softly. Looking up to see Shikamaru still standing in front of me I merely nodded. I turned to leave when his voice called out to me.

"You're leaving for good then?" I stopped and turned to face him, he lifted his hand and for a minute I thought he was going to hit me. He merely stuck out his hand towards me. I grasped his in my own and with a firm shake he smirked. We both nodded and with a puff of smoke he was gone. I headed down the street; that dreaded street and came to their home. Swallowing I put on my mask of indifference and raised my hand to knock on the door. It was an odd feeling to knock on a place that I had the key to. I needed to give it back anyways. I stared off into the distance until I heard, "What do you want Uchiha?" He asked, I was so tempted to just punch his face in. I was about to reply when Naruto cut in, "Garra don't."

"I just want my stuff and I'm gone, you can keep the apartment I don't give a shit, I just want my stuff." I said through clenched teeth, Garra stepped aside, and I stepped in to the once familiar place I called home. Now though, now it reeked of Garra and I felt like I would throw up. So I walked towards the bedroom, going for the closet, I glanced at the bed for second and decided that wasn't such a good idea.

Reaching for all my clothes and my bag, I stuffed everything in. Anything Naruto had used I left. I didn't want his smell on any of my clothing, I didn't want anything he had to do with. Any of the shirts he picked out, I left. When I reached the dresser I pulled out my watch, and stared at the sterling sliver necklace Naruto had bought me for my Birthday. Picking it up, I winced and was about to set it back down when, "You can keep it, it's yours." Shaking my head I walked over to him placed it in his hand said softly, "No… nothing you ever gave me was mine to keep," I walked towards the front door, Garra standing in the kitchen. He watched me, but I ignored him.

"Sasuke, where are you going to go?" Naruto asked his voice quiet, guilty. Good he should be. For the first time, I felt a bit better, the words I was dying to say came out.

"I'm leaving Konoha for good, I already have permission so, I am going some where, where Konoha isn't known, and especially where you aren't." I hear him gasp and I looked back to see a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"It doesn't have end like this Sasuke," he says softly his blues eyes sparing a bit of hope. I smirk bitterly and toss him the keys that were no longer my own. Turn the door knob and pull it open and leave with my parting words.

"You made it like this Naruto."

I should have felt satisfaction, but I didn't. I felt tired and my journey hadn't even begun. I felt sick and my chest tightening in a way I hadn't felt in a long time. There was nothing inside me, just the hollow feeling of knowing I'm completely alone. I walked towards the gate of Konoha and show my granted permission. Watching the gates open gave me this weird feeling, a feeling of loss. I didn't let it show though, I kept my face impassive. Walking down the dirt road I allowed myself to breathe in freedom. Freedom from the chains I had called my home, freedom from a love that had nearly killed me.

Naruto's Thoughts

"You made it like this Naruto." I hardly noticed the keys he tossed to me. It was like someone had taken a knife and decided to drive it through my chest. What made it worse was I knew it was true. I knew that I had made it like this. It still didn't stop the lump in my throat or the tears forming in my eyes. I felt arms surround me and lips gently place a kiss on my neck. Pushing away everything I smiled softly.

"Forget about him Naruto, you're here with me now." I smiled, though I know I should be happy. I felt guilty. Like I had finally become the one thing people had called me all my life. Maybe I hadn't physically hurt anyone, but I knew deep down I had very nearly broke Sasuke. The thought wasn't pleasant. I forced myself to turn and cup Garra's cheeks. His smooth flawless skin that greeted my hands with familiar warmth should have comforted me. They didn't. I felt his lips touch mine, as if trying to make me forget Sasuke, make me forget the way Sasuke's lips felt, and they once used to. Now though they only reminded me how different they were. I got what I wanted right? I was happy right? I could feel for some reason that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn't say no now, it had already been done. It's just nerves that must be it! I just need to get used to the idea of Sasuke not being here.

I kissed Garra back with as much passion as I could muster. When I felt him smile against my lips I knew he was satisfied. Opening my eyes I met his stunning pale blue eyes. They were what intrigued me, what attracted to me. They held nothing and everything all at once. For a moment I thought I felt disappointment, because I wasn't looking in midnight colored eyes anymore. Once again I shook it off and buried my face in his neck.

"I'm going to go talk to Baa-Chan I'll be back soon love," I said with a smile. He looked at me a suspicious look in his eyes. I waited till he nodded his head leaned up kissed his lips. I brushed the pad of my thumb across hi cheeks once more before walking towards Baa-Chan's office. Sticking my hands in my pocket I felt the velvet box Sasuke had given me last night. I don't know why I felt guilty. It wasn't like Sasuke ever opened up to me. He was always constantly hiding things from me. Always calling me dobe, and he had hurt me at once too! He had betrayed me too! I'm glad I hurt him I…..

"Naruto!" I turned to see Sakura running towards me, her pink hair flying in the wind. Her green eyes held a that giddy look to them. Smiling I greeted her as she stopped in front of me, "Hey Sakura chan!"

She smiled and noted the small black box in my hand, her eyes widened and she hugged me. "I'm so happy for you! You said yes! You and Sasuke are such a good couple you have to tell me when the wedding is! I so want to help plan it and..." that's all I heard! What was she talking about? Wedding? Married? I watched as she said something and quickly ran off before I could even tell her there wasn't a Sasuke and me to begin with.

I shook my head and continued on my way to Baa-chan's.

When I finally reached her office I walked in. I never knocked there was no point. When I walked in there was Tsunade sitting there looking like a thousand loads of stress and anger touched her shoulders. They were tense and taunt, I could tell they were shaking with barely suppressed fury. When she looked up I felt her blues eyes lock with mine. They softened for a moment before a whisper barely came out, "How could you Naruto?"

That was all I needed to hear. She knew, I guess she really had seen us that night outside the apartment. Casting my eyes down I stood in silence. "Answer me Naru…" I cut her off before she could finish. "It just happened ok?! It wasn't like Sasuke was ever going to go beyond anything with me! He was constantly hiding stuff from me, constantly pushing me aside when I tried to open up with him! Sometime I don't eve know if he really loved me or if it was just a thing to him! I couldn't live like that! I needed more than that!"

In all my years of knowing Tsunade I had never seen her eyes light up with the fire I saw in them now. She was angry, but so was I. I wasn't the bad guy here, I wasn't the one completely at fault and…..and what else could I say in my defense. Her lips where strained into a thin line she walked up to me and for a minute I thought she would slap me. Instead however she moved the side stopped again and whispered, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, maybe you should check what it's that box before you go assuming." She walked away briskly slamming the door so loud I could hear the walls rattle.

Looking down in my hand, I felt it start to tremble. I took a deep breath, letting it sink in as I closed my eyes. I opened the box slowly, almost afraid of what was inside. When I opened my eyes I felt a lump in my throat I couldn't swallow. I choked back a sob as I stared at the golden band, and the words ingrained inside the box.

_I love you Naruto with everything that I am. Will you marry me?- Love Sasuke_

I felt my knees give out and the tears stream down like small endless rivers. My entire body was racked with sobs as I heard the words repeatedly run over in my head. All I could think as I gripped the box was, what have I done?

Back to Sasuke

Night had come like gossip over a town. The stars glistened brightly as I stared up at them. I had made good time. By normal standards I was at least two days from Konoha, but by reality I had made it this far in one. I felt relief and loss at the same time. I guess that comes with getting you heart broken. I looked at the fire that licked at the wood, it cackled and popped as it gave light. I merely stared at it, as its heat came to me in waves. I watched as the red glow reflected off my pale skin. There was silence save for the music of crickets and owls. It was a full moon tonight I noticed. It's glowing brilliance gave me a spark of hope.

Maybe happiness was waiting to be found. Maybe I could actually just find a place to where no one else existed. Where there was such a thing as laughter without price. Maybe I could move on and find someone else. I doubted it, but I could try right?

Each breath I took I could feel myself going into a light sleep. I allowed myself to cloak my body and fire in a jutsu that hid us from sight. Feeling safe I drifted off, in hopes of finding some place where blue eyes and sun blonde hair didn't haunt me.

Next chapter Preview

"Can I come with you" her chocolate brown eyes giving off that dreaded puppy look. I wanted to say no, that she was beyond way too young, that she would just get in my way. That she should just go home. When I realized she couldn't, she had no one, and thing. So I sighed and slowly nodded. She smiled brilliantly as she threw herself in my arms nearly knocking me over. I chuckled slightly as she nuzzled under my chin.

"Thank you! You won't regret it I promise!" She said softly. I patted her back softly, entirely unsure about how to go about taking care of a child. So I opted for a , "Hn," and thus we walked back into the small cabin I had built in the small forest that no one knew existed but us.

Naruto

I whimpered, as I felt the hard thrust nearly split my spine. Garra had gotten rougher in our coupling. He smiled hardly ever, and merely scowled when he looked at me. His eyes at points depicted disappointment when my thoughts were not focused on him. When I looked out the window, it was like he knew that who I was thinking of. He's banned me from the window, he punishes me every time I even glance at it. I still keep looking out though, hoping I might see him again. Late at night when I know Garra is sleepig I pull out the small black box and the ring inside. I let it slip onto my finger and feel the tears come as I allow myself to believe that he was here with me.

It's funny how many times I'm berated myself, looked in the mirror and wanted to punch myself for how stupid I was. I wonder if he's happy, he deserves to be. I can feel my heart clench as I think about him. I suppose the saying is true, "You never know what you have until it's gone." I feel Garra stir and I quickly put the ring and box away. I allow him to pull me closer, but I feel no warmth. I feel hollow. I close my eyes and in my dreams midnight eyes and small smirks comfort me.

'Please come home Sasuke I'm sorry' is all I can think I drift off into a restless sleep.

A:N so tell me what you think PLEASE I would hate to end this story because no one wanted to read it!


	3. Hellos Goodbyes

AN: eh hehehe sry it took so long to finally come up with the next chapter! I had a major writer's block! I'm back now though and on with the story.

Chapter 3

Hellos and goodbyes

"_I love you Sasuke…" _I jolted as I heard the words whispered. When I opened my eyes however, only mother nature greeted me. I took in a deep breath and settled in my spot once more, just listening, to everything I hadn't listened to in a long time. It's funny even in my dreams blue eyes haunted me, without reprieve; whispering to me sweet lies that would always cut. Yet on the outside my appearance remained indifferent. Mentally I pat myself on the back. I finally decide to rise and stretch my stiff limbs, almost as if I'm trying to touch the sky from where I stand.

Yawning I gather my things and head back onto the road I had been traveling before. The unbearable heat and humidity don't go unnoticed, especially if you're in all black clothing. Trust me I know. Yet I simply don't care and push ahead taking out my water bottle ever so often to drink and enjoy the cool liquid that slides past my throat. I haven't talked to anyone in hardly a month. Well besides passing by and my excuse for being able to cross other villages. Much to my displeasure I haven't found one to settle in. Everything seems still too close to Konoha.

Plus I add, I like the freedom of not being tied down, which is funny because a month ago I was going to be willing to tie my life down with someone. I grimace, better not go down memory lane right now. The wounds are still fresh, they still ache and I'll admit, I still love him. Those words though will never leave my lips, will never find themselves out into the open eve again though. I bet he's all too happy to have Gaara with him now, I mentally sneer.

I start wondering if his smile is like it used to be, I wonder if he's going to marry Gaara, then I begrudgingly wonder if he's forgotten all about me. He probably has, why wouldn't he? He now has someone who keeps his interest alive and that certainly must mean that he was in no way thinking of him. Sighing I kept walking and shaking off the heartache that I've been able to repress for the last month. It hardly seems real to me however, that a month has gone by. I should probably write that letter to Tsunade.

NARUTO

Night has fallen but my nightmares have come alive. The cold air surrounds me and encases me in a trap that I can't flee no matter how much I wish. I feel as empty as had when I had failed to bring Sasuke back from the Valley of the End. Only, this far worse, because I am the cause and I have realized my mistake. Arms embrace me from behind, but not in a gentle lover's way, oh no, they are suffocating and remind me of who's arms they belong to. I was forced to gaze into piercing eyes that held fake warmth and sweet promises that were never intended to be kept. Breathing in I allow him to do whatever he wishes, the less I struggle the easier it is. He won't let me weasel out of things anymore and demands that I do only so few mission, and ones that only last so long. He knows that if given the chance I would try to find Sasuke again, that I would beg for forgiveness that I don't deserve. He never fails to remind of it as well, constantly whispering in my ear that he's the only one who wants me now. I whimpered, as I felt the hard thrust nearly split my spine. Garra had gotten rougher in our coupling. He smiled hardly ever, and merely scowled when he looked at me. His eyes at points depicted disappointment when my thoughts were not focused on him.

When I looked out the window, it was like he knew that who I was thinking of. He's banned me from the window, he punishes me every time I even glance at it. I still keep looking out though, hoping I might see him again. Late at night when I know Garra is sleepig I pull out the small black box and the ring inside. I let it slip onto my finger and feel the tears come as I allow myself to believe that he was here with me.

It's funny how many times I'm berated myself, looked in the mirror and wanted to punch myself for how stupid I was. I wonder if he's happy, he deserves to be. I can feel my heart clench as I think about him. I suppose the saying is true, "You never know what you have until it's gone." I feel Garra stir and I quickly put the ring and box away. I allow him to pull me closer, but I feel no warmth. I feel hollow. I close my eyes and in my dreams midnight eyes and small smirks comfort me.

'Please come home Sasuke I'm sorry' is all I can think I drift off into a restless sleep. Praying that my silent wish is carried to wherever he is.

SASUKE

'_Please come hone Sasuke I'm sorry…'_ The words ripple through my being and I stop. It sounds vaguely familiar yet not. The voice sounds broken, shattered, and utterly guilty. Closing my eyes I refuse to believe it means anything, it was just another trick in my mind. I walk through the night, not bothering to rest, I'll rest when I can walk no more. I need more distance I think, I need more space. Yet I feel my heart tug in my chest requesting that turn back, that something is off. I brush it off, it's just my nerves. I haven't been without Naruto since I was with that snake. More unwanted memories.

Walking forward I see by moonlight a form in the middle of the road. It looks sprawled and if I couldn't see the chest moving up and down I could of sworn dead. By the looks of it it's a child, and female at that. I jog over and lean over the frail body that seems to have gone through hell and back. Her light brown locks of hair are tangled with dirt, sweat, and others I can't decipher. She has olive skin that would be flawless without the colorful bruises. I notice with anger that there are fingerprints on her arms and around her wrist. Tears stains adorn her cheeks and her legs are scratched terribly.

Gently so as not to jostle her too much I pick her up and cradle her. Just as I'm beginning to walk someone stops me. "Hey you! Where do you think you're going with that girl, she's mine!" I turn my eyes narrow and I call upon my blood line, feeling my eyes bleed red. I feel the girl whimper and my eyes shoot down to her. Her eyes open and she begs me silently to not throw back with the wolves. My eyes soften for a second before looking up.

"Yours? By the looks of it, she doesn't think so," I answer my voice deadly calm, and I gaze as he exits from the bushes. He's a tall burly guy with nasty dirt colored hair, dark brown eyes, and a stomach that would rival even Santa Clause. He growls and then laughs disgustingly. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, the fact is she's mine and you'll hand her over or I'll take her and then I'll mess you up so bad you'll regret talking back to me," he snarls like it's supposed to frighten me. Hah! I smirk and it throws him off kilter and scathingly questions, "What you smirking about pretty boy, come here so I can screw that pretty little face of yours up." I feel my eye twitch and a hint of annoyance comes through and just when I'm about to reply I hear the child whisper, "It's ok don't worry you should get out of here mister, please I don't want you to get hurt!" I smile at her soothingly and place her softly on the ground.

"Wait for a second ok? I'll be right back," I say and I rise to glare at the man in front of me who calls out boldly, "what makes you think you'll be back pretty boy?" I smirk again and reply, "You know you really shouldn't talk if you've got nothing intelligent to say." By the end of my sentence I'm already in his face with a kunai at his throat and he is on his back on the ground. His eyes go wide with rage that quickly sink into fear. He tries to move his arms and realizes that they are immobile and I smirk, "That jutsu won't release for a good six hours so you might as well get comfortable." I say enjoying the rage that filters through his eyes. Rising I chuckle softly and walk back to the girl.

She's gone unconscious and slowly I pick her up and take her to the nearest village. There I take her to the healer's where they take care of her. I know I should just walk away, but I want to make sure she's absolutely alright and that she has some place to go before I leave. The girl can't be older than seven, she's a strong one thought I muse as I walk towards her room. Upon walking in I see her arguing with the doctor telling them she is perfectly fine and doesn't have to stay overnight. I find myself smiling painfully as it reminds me of a certain dobe who I recall did the exact same thing.

"I'm fine! You hear me you crazy person?!" The doctor looks exasperated and turns to me with absolute relief!

"Oh sir thank gosh you're here, please tell you're daughter that she is not fine and she needs to stay for at least two week to ensure all damage is healed properly?!" I'm suddenly shocked the girl suddenly stops yelling and I realize that we both have the same idea. My what?

"She's not my.." I begin but the doctor just brushes past me to leave me with my "daughter" the girl looks up, her yes a honey brown that I hadn't noticed in the moonlight. She smiles at me softly and pats the bed next to her, I suppose indicating that she wants me to come sit down.

I mindlessly search for the words that I don't know exist. Upon finding them I question softly, "How are you doing?" She looks up surprised but relieved that the tension is broken. Smiling widely she replies, "OH! I'm fine thank you…for rescuing me and all," her voice is soft. I allow a small smile to touch my face and nod. Somehow we both get warped up into a conversation, and it goes on and on. I tell her my reason for traveling against my better judgment. However, she portrays no pity, no sympathy, no anger, just an understand that I was hurt. In turn she tells me about why she was in her situation and thanks me relentlessly for her rescue. Apparently she had tried to run away and he had beaten her, so she had tried to run again and had fallen in the middle of the road unconscious from lack of medical attention.

I spent much of my time talking to her, I even convinced her to stay in the hospital. To which she said that if she had to stay that she request I at least stay until her release. I agreed and built a small cabin out in the woods that was the ideal place of peace. The cabin was small but perfect for my purposes, I cleaned it up and made it to my own personal liking and stayed there for the next two weeks. Everyday I visited her and found her name was Kyri. It was both heartache and relief to find someone who reminded me of the sun again.

The end of the two weeks was fast approaching and I felt a bit saddened to have to leave her. She had been like a breath of fresh air with her mature but still child-like personality. I had picked Kyri up from the Healer's and took her back to my cabin to gather my things before leaving once more. When I turned her noticed her eyes were impossibly huge with hope, her hands fidgeted and her feet unable to stand in one position.

"Kyri what's wrong?" I ask, and she looks up and then back down quickly before mumbling. Confused I ask, "What?" and she again mumbles, by this time I'm annoyed and just want her to talk louder. This shy stuff really is bothersome.

"Kyri you have to talk louder I can't hear you." I say camly she looks up at me like I stupid and I can't help but smirk before replying louder.,

"Can I come with you" her chocolate brown eyes giving off that dreaded puppy look. I wanted to say no, that she was beyond way too young, that she would just get in my way. That she should just go home. When I realized she couldn't, she had no oneto go home to. So I sighed and slowly nodded. She smiled brilliantly as she threw herself in my arms nearly knocking me over. I chuckled slightly as she nuzzled under my chin.

"Thank you! You won't regret it I promise!" She said softly. I patted her back softly, entirely unsure about how to go about taking care of a child. So I opted for a , "Hn," and thus we walked back into the small cabin I had built in the small forest that no one knew existed but us. We spent the night before heading out once more, I place protective seals around the cabin to ensure no one would take it, and told myself that if I could no longer do anything I would come back here and live till my death bed.

Kyri and I set forth on a road that had no actual destiny laid upon it. Or perhaps it did, I honestly didn't know.

NARUTO

Bruises, so many bruises all hidden by a jutsu though. I lay in bed, tired, broken, and feeling even more empty than I had before. I hardly talked with my friends anymore for the reason that Gaara never let me. I don't think I could face them anyways not with the person I've become. When did I allow myself to be so weak, so cruel, so ugly? I was giving up hope on Sasuke ever coming back, but the ring in that box and those words gave a bit of comfort everyday. They were my escape, they were where my tears could stop and I could just smile for a little while, even to just pretend. I hear the door knob twist, but I don't move, I see the shadow pass by but I still don't move it is only when I feel cold hands touch my skin that I flinch. I hear a chuckle and whisper so soft but so loud that it nearly breaks what little I have left.

"Wonder who'd want you now." I just whimper and in my mind tell myself that this is my punishment that I deserve this.

OK so do you kinda see where I'm going with this? I don't know if Naruto and Sasuke are going to end up together or not. I'm thinking about bringing in another guy that Sasuke might fall for. What do you guys think? Ok so heres the thing about Naruto, I'm trying to make him out to be a big asshole though he does start out like that….I'm more so making him human so that people can see that even he makes mistakes and isn't all hero perfect because truth be told no one is. So that's my deal with him. The real asshole is Gaara. I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, but he's gonna get his ass kicked somehow. )

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW

"Oh Naruto….are you ok? You can't let him keep doing this to you!" I hear Sakura's voice but I don't truly acknowledge it, I'm pretty sure the entire village knows what's happening but can't say anything on account of me denying it.

"What are you talking about Sakura, I'm ok he just got a little rough it's alright I promise!" I said sheepishly but really I feel like vomiting. She shakes her head at me and I see tears well up in her eyes, and I know she's going to cry.

"Sakura," I whisper, "don't cry I….. I deserve this you know?" she angrily gets up and embraces me holding me tight as if she's afraid I'll just fall right there. I feel like I am suddenly my own tears are falling, and we're both sobbing together.

"Naruto, No one deserves this not even you! We all make mistakes but this… this is not right!" I just keep silently crying basking in that someone still cares, that someone is still there that I haven't lost everyone yet. She strokes my hair and I fall asleep to the gentle stroking that I wish was Sasuke. Just before I fall I think I hear, "I have to tell Sasuke," but I could be imagining it all.

SASUKE

Time has moved slowly and swiftly for me, I've found a village to Kryi's and my liking. She is not nine years old and quite a deal stronger. I took it upon myself to teach her to fight and defend. She had agreed without hesitation. I smiled as I watched her develop her own techniques and can't help but feel proud. Over the years I came to think of her as my little sister. At times my mind wanders to Naruto still, wondering if he's happy still, wondering how Sakura and everyone else is faring.

"Sasuke!" I heard the impatient voice of Kyri and gaze upon her. Her brown eyes clothed in irritation, chuckling she just sighs and throws up her hands.

"Nevermind! I swear I think you're going deaf in you old age!" I gap and she smiles wickedly!

"I'm not old you little brat! I'm only 22!" She merely laughs and I find myself chuckling as well. Life had gotten better, had gotten easier, but even I still knew that the only one I felt complete with had blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair.


End file.
